


Uncertainty

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and his nightmares, they're horrifying, but also artistic. And more artistic since he knew Hannibal.<br/>Just a poem born from my own nightmares, but I know it is more Will's. Read it and you will know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> The original is in spanish, so... sorry if it sounds weird in English...

Feel the heart in the hands, a constant beating.  
Heat in the chest, knowing he's there.  
The eyes are burning but the tears don't dare to go out,  
the outside world is real, is real and if they go out will admit sentiment.  
Not being sure of the own thoughts,  
everything becomes on a swirl of chaos and pain  
and the topic that repeat itself a thousand times is a simple color  
blood  
that red that means life  
that means death  
that means power to make harm  
to left scars that don't erase even with the years  
and then you hear the music, provided by desperation  
the piercing screams and the sighs without strength  
of those whose minds have lost all them nuts  
of those whose lives go between delirium and truth  
of those that have been manipulated without mercy.  
The consciousness then screams with all its strength  
"wake up!! fight for yourself!"  
but it isn't more than other tinge  
inside an exquisite dish served with liquorish  
because the chef has procured its taste  
has prepared everything with time  
because desperation comes from imbalance  
just like madness  
and the bitter touch of treachery  
make the dazzling dish  
that emerged from the horror.

Then he was awake. And the eyes looking worried for him... he knew them. That brown and red eyes, that light hair. That pronouncied cheekbones. And the lips saying something... "Will, Will, stay with me". He was terrified, but he couldn't run. He was in the hands of the beast.


End file.
